The Capital's Revenge
by Lizzy Speril
Summary: The Capital is in power, and they are hungry. For the Hunger Games. They have had 99 already, but that is not enough. Quarter Quell number four. Nobody is safe. Not even you. STORY DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

On the verge of death, all Janet can say is "HELP". Then, her soul left her body. Have you ever wondered how fast life leaves a person? The body is just a shell for the world to be taken in. 1. Hunger (Common)Rabies (Not as Common)Murder (Not really all that Common)Random Death (Who knows how common it is? For all we know it could just be rabies.)Sickness (Quite Common)Overwork or Stress (More or Less Common)These are the most common ways to die in District 12. But I forgot to mention the one way that will kill you, know matter how much you eat, sleep, or work. It takes two kids every year. THE HUNGER name is Aala. My name means "She Who Hunts and Heals". This is why I learned to hunt and heal at such a young age. I am only eleven years old, yet my name is in the reaping bowl two times. I got the Head Peacekeeper to believe I was twelve, and I signed up for tesserae. Tesserae is when you can put your name in the reaping ball an extra number of times in exchange for food. My family is surprisingly not the poorest family, but I'll be the first to admit we still need the food. The evil Capital passed a law saying: "Everyone between ages 14 to 18 must sign up for tesserae." This was the law that killed my older brother William. He was 18, just one year away to being safe from the Capital's evil grasp, when, he slipped through my fingers. I was an only child. And that was the year that District 12's power was down. I didn't even see him die. He was my protector, he tought me how to fight. Now, gone forever. He will never teach me again. And today I would want his support, because today is reaping day. Not only is it reaping day, but it is the 100th Hunger Game. Quarter Quell. What is it today, we all wonder, the Capital decided to tell us only on reaping day, to boost our frustration and determination for it not to be us. My dad picks me out a beautiful cream coloured dress with a moss green belt. He does my hair up in pig- tails. He wants people to think I am younger than I am. I remind him that I am so old I have signed up for tesserae. This just makes him even sadder. Poor Effie Trinket. Usually, death is a bad thing, but with her age we can't be sure. Sporting her trademark bubble- gum pink hair, she willingly takes the microphone. She gives some speech no one really cares about, and then a little boy hands her the box. The box should have the word "DEATH" written on it, but the Capital tries to make the Hunger Games fun. "And the Quarter Quell challenge is: Reaping will go unnoticed by tributes!"At first nobody understands. But I am the first to scream. Tributes won't be allowed to see the other tributes until they are in the arena.


	2. Chapter 2

The boys and girls are put into section of the district. The boys go to the hob, the girls to victors village. My best friend, Amelia twirls my light brown hair into curls. I laughed. Amelia is a year older than me. She is a victor. The girl's reaping took place right outside her house. She smiles at me. I smile back. We sit down on her front lawn and laugh, but we don't know why. Maybe it's because we know there is no chance for it to be me. Two best friends getting reaped, I don't think so.

"And may the odds be ever in your favour!"

Effie's orange- painted, long, spider- like fingers lingered in the bowl for a moment. Then they went around and around the bowl, as if she was feeling for a specific paper, with a specific name on it. She flashed her giant, abnormal, freaky smile. Her lips stretched across her face so much, she looked like a frog. We started laughing even harder. The she looked at me. I stopped laughing. I stopped breathing.

"Amelia Piper!"

Amelia choked. Amelia screamed. And I just stood there as she died. She survived the hunger games, and died. Should I have volunteered? Would I have volunteered? Could I have volunteered? N the name of Amelia Piper, my best friend and the survivor of the 99th Hunger Game, I volunteered. After she died.

I was a ghost. Effie congratulated me, and I almost pushed her off her 6 inch high heels. I wished her death. As much death as Amelia Piper.

I did not know who my fellow tributes were. Not from this district, not from any district. I thought of my brother.I kicked a chair off the platform. I refused to look at my dead best friend. Who would have guessed it, she was chosen again. The rules say victors are immune from the reaping. Big surprise that they changed the rules. Not really.

I hope they die. The gamemakers deserve to die. My own uncle deserves to die.


End file.
